Not So Soft
by redh
Summary: “Excuse me, but we were in the middle of something.” The guy said, now standing with his pants back on. Dr. CoxJordan


**Not So Soft**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Scrubs :(**

**Summary: "Excuse me, but we were in the middle of something." The guy said, now standing with his pants back on. Jordan had hopes of spending the night with a new guy she met, but Perry has other ideas.**

**Thanks to A Sparrows Soul for all the help even though the email didnt work. Hopefully this is good**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

****

"Are we almost there?" he asked hurriedly between kisses.

Jordan turned her head to see the floor they were on. She moaned as his lips moved to her neck. "3 more floors" She panted, bringing his lips back to hers.

Once the elevator doors opened she pulled him out and he followed right behind her as they moved to her door. He moved behind her and placed his hand under her shirt and rubbed her stomach softly. "Nice." He breathed against her ear as she fumbled with the keys.

Once they were in the apartment they began shedding their jackets and were back in each others arms. He quickly pushed her against the wall and unbuttoned her shirt. When he was done she quickly pushed his pants down. They were barely to his knees when he felt a tap on the shoulder. He looked back confused and his eyes widened when he saw another guy behind him. He was about to say something when he was pulled backwards. The way his pants were made him fall to the floor.

"Thanks…I think I can take it from here." Perry said, not bothering to help the obviously younger man up.

Jordan lazily bent down to pick up her shirt and began to put it back on. "Great…" she muttered. "Now the moments ruined." She said buttoning the buttons back up.

She was done with the first one when Perry stopped her. "That won't be necessary, Cruella."

"It really is." Jordan shot back.

"Excuse me, but we were in the middle of something." The guy said, now standing with his pants back on.

"And now you're not…so hows about you leave?" Perry suggested

"How about you two fight?" Jordan recommended hopefully.

"Are you married?" The guy asked

"No, he's my ex-husband…and he's leaving." Jordan started to push Perry to the door, but he moved away from her.

Perry threw his arm around the guy's shoulders. "I didn't realize you were married twice, Sweet Cheeks…but your right, Blondie here should really be leaving." Jordan rolled her eyes and moved to the bar as Perry pushed her new friend to the door.

"Hey man, I'm not leaving." The new guy tried to stand his ground. "She obviously doesn't want you here." He waited for Jordan to step in and say something. Both he and Perry looked at her as she poured herself a drink and sipped it. "You want me here, right?" He asked getting worried.

Jordan shrugged her shoulders. "The moments ruined anyway."

"See, man, you are leaving." Perry said pushing him in the hall. "See?" He asked as he slammed the door. He let out a breath and then pulled his shirt off.

Perry turned and saw Jordan standing there holding a glass in her hand. "You're such a jerk." She held the glass for Perry to take. Before he could get a hold of it, she threw it in his face. She smiled arrogantly and turned to walk away.

"Now that was a waste." He murmured and quickly grabbed her hips and pulled her close to his chest. "That was perfectly good scotch." He whispered in her ear. Perry took the glass from her hand and threw it on the couch. He snaked one of his arms around her waist as his free hand went for her shirt. He was happy to find that only the one button was still done. He quickly undid it and pulled the shirt off. Jordan struggled to get away from him, but found he was too strong. As Perry began to trail kisses along her neck she found herself melting into him. She moved her hand behind her to rest her hand on the back of his neck. "What was lover-boys name?" Jordan opened her mouth to answer, but quickly closed it. "Sorry, what number was he?" Perry grunted as Jordan's elbow connected with his stomach. He grabbed her elbow before she could pull it away. There wasn't much she could do with one arm now held at the elbow and the other between his arm and her body.

"I don't remember, but he reminded me of JD so I thought I would give him a try." Perry's hand that was softly moving over her skin stopped. "Aww…was that to much, honey?" She questioned sweetly.

Perry let out a growl and forcefully spun her around in his arms. One arm was still around her while the other moved from her elbow to her wrist. "I don't want to hear his name leave your mouth." He said squeezing her wrist.

"Ohh…are you jealous of your little protégée?" Jordan teased. He captured her lips in his. "Mmmm…JD" She moaned.

"Stop" He said as he roughly pushed her against the wall. Perry guessed that might have hurt because of the quick flash of pain that passed in her eyes. It was quickly covered by anger. Jordan used all her strength the push her ex-husband away from her and then slapped him across the face.

They stared at each other for a moment, both shirtless, before Jordan threw her arms around Perry's neck. He lifted her into his arms and hurriedly carried her to the bedroom where he dropped her on the bed.

"I'm going to make you forget his name."

"I'm sure you are."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


End file.
